Mario Kart 1-8
This is a game that had all courses/stuff from Mario Kart 1-8. It was released September 7, 2017. Cups Mushroom Cup * DS - Mario Circuit * 3DS - Shy Guy Bazaar * GBA - Riverside Park * Wii - Toad's Factory Flower Cup * GCN - Mushroom City * SNES - Vanilla Lake 2 * Wii U - Sunshine Airport * N64 - Wario Stadium Star Cup * Wii U - Thwomp Ruins * GBA - Sunset Wilds * SNES - Bowser Castle 3 * 3DS - Maka Wuhu Special Cup * GCN - Wario Colosseum * Wii - Moonview Highway * DS - Bowser Castle * GBA - Rainbow Road Shell Cup * Resort Islands (temporarily replaced by a re-race of DS - Mario Circuit until Hurricane Irma stops) * Moonlight Rooftops * Dry Dry Caves * Pianta Mart Banana Cup * Isle Delfino * Snowy Mountains * Crescent Island * DS - Delfino Square Leaf Cup * Waluigi Casino * Koopa Hotel * Big House * Luigi's Mansion Lightning Cup * Super Mario 64 * SNES - Battle Course 3 * N64 - Double Deck * GBA - Battle Course 2 1-Up Cup * GCN - Luigi's Mansion * DS - Tart Top * Wii - Delfino Pier * 3DS - Wuhu Town Ice Flower Cup * Castle Garden * Rooftop Battle Arena * Wacky Woods * Dinner Table Rainbow Star Cup * Mushroom Palace * Moon * Shy Guy's Pirate Ship Characters Level 1 * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Wario * Toad * Donkey Kong * Yoshi * Bowser Level 2 * Waluigi * Toadette * Daisy * Koopa Level 3 * Bowser Jr. * King Boo * Diddy Kong * Birdo Level 4 * Metal Mario * Baby Mario * Baby Peach Level 5 * DK Jr. * Petey Piranha * Shy Guy * R.O.B. Level 6 * Kamek * E. Gadd * Nabbit * King Bob-Omb * Pianta * Baby Wario * Monty Mole Items 1-12 * Banana * Triple Banana * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Powerstar * Bullet Bill * Lightning * Bob-ob 2-12 * Mega Mushroom * Potted Piranha Plant * Bowser Shell * Boo * Big Banana * Cape Feather 3-12 * Coin * Fake Item Box * Blooper 4-12 * Triple Bob-Ob * Polluted Piranha Plant * Swoopin' Stu * Splat Bomb * Tweeter * Electro Shell * Rain Cloud * Super Ball Flower Modes * Balloon Battle * Coin Runners * Bob-Omb Blast * Shine Thief * Shine Runners * Capture The Balloon Vehicles Level 1 * Standard Kart Level 2 * DK Jumbo * Parade Kart * Goo-Goo Buggy Level 3 * Poltergust 3000 * Brute * Dry Bomber Level 4 * Booster Seat * Turbo Blooper * Wario Bike Level 5 * Tiny Tug * Cloud 9 * Soda Jet * Tires * Gold Tires * Sponge * Red Monster * Gliders * Gold Glider * Swooper * Beast Glider